


ocean dreams

by rosesandcinnamon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, WHY ARE OFFICIAL NAMES SO ABSOLUTELY WEIRD???, im laughing so hard springles is the only ounce of straightness in this fic, in this /fandom/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/rosesandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The water is as deeply blue as the sky, the day is bright and sunny, and everyone is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ocean dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this aaaages ago, but figured I should share it.  
> Exactly what is going on?  
> I'm gonna be _that_ author and leave it up to your interpretation.

The water is as deeply blue as the sky, the day is bright and sunny, and everyone is there.

Mikasa and Annie sit together, out of reach of the waves, sharp eyes keeping careful watch over everyone, occasionally whispering to each other, and their gazes soften when their eyes meet. Eren is following a highly enthusiastic Armin, blue eyes bright with wonder, so happy now that some of the things he’s read about are now right in front of him. Eren seems content with watching him, a small smile on his face. Marco is building a sandcastle on a very asleep Jean, Sasha and Connie helping him, trying to keep their laughter smothered. Reiner and Bertholdt are splashing each other, occasionally getting shoved underneath the water. Hanji is investigating something in a tidal pool, yelping when they are pinched by a crab, Levi and Erwin watching from a distance. Petra, Auroro, and Erd and Gunther are throwing sand at each other, Petra screeching when some gets in her mouth.

And Historia is lying on the warm sand, head in Ymir’s lap. The taller girl is leaning over her, blocking the sun with her shadow, and they’re just looking at each other, but the other’s presence is all they need.

They had never imagined they could be this happy in their world, none of them.

~

She is woken by a gentle hand on her cheek, and opens her eyes to see Ymir’s, full of concern.

“You’re crying, angel, what’s wrong?”

She blinks to find that, yes, she is crying, and this is far from the first time she’s woken up in tears, so Ymir is right to be worried.

But these are different tears, and she puts her hand over Ymir’s with a smile.

“Happy tears, my love, happy tears.”

**Author's Note:**

> dont look at me im going to fucking cry i just want these assholes to be happy


End file.
